Souvenirs, Alcool, première fois
by House-Huddy-Lisa
Summary: "Jesse m'a invité au bal de la fac de médecine mercredi soir" Fini par céder Rachel. Comment la relation entre Rachel et son colocataire permet d'en savoir un peu plus sur les années de fac de Cuddy et House. Suite d'une vraie mère poule.


Voici la suite de "une vrai mère poule" . C'est aussi, par la même occasion, le premier NC que j'écris. C'est notre amie Mandie qui l'a relu alors si il est pas crédible, c'est sa faute (Moi ? Lâche ? Noooon xD). Non plus sérieusement dites moi ce que vous en pensez, ça me ferais super plaisir.

Et merci à Noé pour ses conseils, même si avec le retard que tu as tu liras cet OS d'ici 6 mois environs ;)

Ciao ;)

"Maman s'il te plait ! J'en ai besoin!" Rachel essayait de convaincre sa mère de lui laisser sa carte de crédit pour aller faire les soldes.

"Rachel, il me semble que je te laisse assez d'argent de poche par mois comme ça !"

"Mais maman, c'est juste pour les soldes, s'il te plait pour ta petite fille chérie!" tenta-Rachel, peut certaine de l'efficacité de cette technique.

"Rachel tu n'as pas été faire les boutiques il y a deux semaines ?"

"Mais c'est pour occasion spéciale maman s'il te plait !"

"Une occasion?" Testa Cuddy.

"Une occasion maman. " Confirma Rachel sans pour autant en dire plus. Cuddy fît demi tour pour attraper son sac, sortir son portefeuille, et tirer sa carte. Elle la balada sous le nez de sa fille.

"Quelle occasion Rachel ?"

"Je rêve ou tu me fait du chantage maman ?"

"Quelle occasion ?" Continua Cuddy, sans se laisser démonter par les accusations de sa fille.

"Jesse m'a invité au bal de la fac de médecine mardi soir!" Fini par céder Rachel.

"Oh Rachel !" S'émue Cuddy

"Maman détend-toi, c'est le bal de la fac alors j'ai juste besoin d'une robe et d'une paire de chaussure à talons"

"Je peux t'accompagner ? " Demanda Cuddy.

"Tu ne critiquera pas mes choix vestimentaires ? Promis? " s'assura Rachel

"Promis !"

* * *

Après plusieurs heures de recherche intensives, Rachel opta pour une simple robe courte, bustier noir avec juste une ligne de strass sur le bord du bustier. Avec ça elles avaient acheté une paire de chaussures mauve à talons et un petit sac en bandoulière de la même couleur. Une fois les achats fait, mère et filles allèrent s'asseoir dans un café du centre commercial. Rachel en profita pour questionner sa mère.

"Tu avais été au bal de la fac ?" Demanda-t-elle

"Oui bien sûr ! Tout le monde y allait!"

"Tu y avais été avec House ?"

"Non je le connaissait pas encore"

"Je croyais que tu le connaissais depuis ton 3 eme jour de cours?"

"Je l'avais remarqué, je le suivait discrètement en cours mais je le connaissais pas personnellement"

"Tu étais une psychopathe en fait ! " ce moqua Rachel en imaginant sa mère espionner House.

"Mais, non pas à ce point là. j'allais juste dans le même cours que lui"

"Tu y étais aller avec qui alors ? "

"Avec des amies, en célibataires" répondit Cuddy en faisait un clin d'œil à sa fille.

"Et tu portais quoi ?"

"C'était sur le thème du bal vénitien, je portais une robe rouge au dessus du genoux et un masque assorti"

"Comment tu sais avec qui tu flirtes si tout le monde est masqué?"

"C'est ça qui est marrant!" S'exclama Cuddy, retrouvant son enthousiasme de l'époque.

"Et tu avais rencontré un prince masqué ?"

"Hum… Oui" Cuddy resta évasive

"Vraiment ?"

"Je n'ai jamais su qui c'était, il était déguisé en Zorro, vu que c'est un chevalier masqué. J'ai aimé qu'il soit décalé. On a dansé, flirté, on s'est embrassé. Mais je n'ai jamais connu son prénom"

Certains parents préféraient cacher leur vie estudiantine à leurs enfants, pour garder leur autorité, ou pour ne pas subir les moqueries, Cuddy elle s'en fichait royalement. Lui raconter ses années de fac, était un moyen de plus de partager ses expériences avec sa fille, d'avoir d'autre sujet de discussions, et d'instaurer encore plus de confiance dans la relation mère/fille. Et surtout elle savait que Rachel lui raconterait plus facilement sa vie à New-York si elle en faisant autant pour Ann Arbor.

* * *

Depuis que Rachel était à la fac, Cuddy replaçait tout son manque affectif sur House. C'était donc une de ces périodes durant laquelle ils s'entendaient bien. House vivait quasiment dans la villa. Ce soir là, alors que Cuddy était sous la douche, Rachel fît subir le même interrogatoire à House.

"House ? Je peux te poser une question ?"

"Tu viens de le faire" répondit-il sans détacher les yeux du vieux cartoon qui passait à la télé.

"Très drôle. Tu allais au bal de ta fac toi ?"

"Bof, juste les premières années quand j'étais dans le Michigan, après je n'y allais plus, ça m'ennuyait tous ces étudiants de première année, complètement idiot"

"Tu y allais avec qui ?"

"En célibataire" répondit House en faisant à Rachel le même clin d'œil plein de sous entendu, que Cuddy lui avait fait quelques heures plutôt.

"C'est lequel qui t'a marqué le plus ?"

"Le dernier que j'ai fait, c'était un thème idiot, sur les masques de Venise"

"Oh! Et tu portais quoi comme masque du coup ?"

"J'étais en Zorro" Déclara-t-il simplement, alors que Rachel manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive.

"Sérieusement!?"

"Oh , oui je sais c'était pas dans le thème. Mais tu me connais, je déteste être comme tout le monde, pourquoi ça à l'air de te choquer ?"

"Oh non pas du tout. Et as fait une rencontre ce soir là ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment

"Oh oui ... Une jeune fille tout de rouge vêtue, elle était très sexy, dansait comme c'est pas permis, j'ai essayé de la retrouver parmi les filles de ma promo mais je n'y suis jamais arrivé. "

"Pourquoi penses-tu que c'est une fille de ta promo, pourquoi pas plus jeune?" Questionna la jeune femme sachant pertinemment que c'était sa mère, cette jeune étudiante mystérieuse.

"Fait moi confiance cette fille était trop sexy que pour être une première année. Bon, c'est peut-être pas une informations que je devrais te donner à toi, mais une femme danse comme elle fait l'amour. Et elle, elle dansait comme une déesse. Et une première année est toujours trop timide que pour se permettre de danser comme ça au bal de la fac. " Expliqua-t-il

Sa mère dansait si bien que ça ? Si c'était vrai Rachel ne s'en était jamais rendue compte en même temps Cuddy ne dansait que en de rare occasion, et quand les occasions se présentaient c'était des galas de l'hôpital, alors elle ne dansait pas vraiment, disons qu'elle accompagnait les donateurs, et membres du conseil sur la piste.

"Qui c'est ?" Demanda House

"De qui ?" Rachel se souvenait pas avoir mentionner quelqu'un.

"Ce garçon, celui pour qui tu pose toutes ces questions" House avait toujours comme un sixième sens pour comprendre ce genre de chose.

"Jesse, mon colocataire, il m'a invité au bal de sa fac"

"L'autre idiot qui confond tes yeux et ton décolleté ?"

"Je trouve cette remarque un peu hypocrite , venant d'un homme qui passe son temps dans le décolleté de ma mère."

"Hey! Moi je couche avec ta mère, alors les jumelles sont à moi!" House fît une pause, ayant peur de comprendre "Tu couches pas avec lui n'est-ce pas ?"

"Non ! Et même si c'était le cas, j'ai 19 ans et t'es pas mon père." Rappela-t-elle

"Je veux parler à ce garçon." House n'aimait pas trop ce garçon, il avait vu Rachel grandir , elle était un peu comme ça fille et il fallait avouer il n'aimait simplement pas qu'un garçon s'approche d'elle de trop près.

"House tu n'es pas mon père, tu ira faire la leçon à Jesse le jour où tu épousera ma mère." Rachel lâcha sa phrase fière d'elle et quitta la pièce laissant House amusé et Cuddy, qui venait d'arriver, était une peu perdue. Mariage ? Elle avait entendu mariage ?

* * *

"Oh et un dernier conseil chérie" Rachel et Lisa parlaient de la soirée, allongées sur le lit de l'adolescente elles regardaient la télé en profitant du dernier jour du week-end ensemble.

"Oui ?"

"Laisse-le diriger, les hommes aiment être dominant"

"Euh maman ? Est-ce que l'on parle toujours de danse là ?"

"Nop." Avoua Cuddy

"Je me disais aussi… "

* * *

Souvent les soirée étudiantes ressemblaient plus à la déchéance qu'a autre chose, mais pas les soirées de la fac. C'était des soirées ou la tenue de soirée était exigé, bien sûr l'alcool coulait à flot mais c'était différent, plus classe on pourrait dire. C'était pour ça que Rachel avait accepté de l'accompagner, la dernière fois Jesse l'avait embrassé et le lendemain il 'avait plus l'air de s'en souvenir, là au bal de la fac, Rachel pensait que ça serait différent. Peut-être qu'ils boiraient moins.

Le soir du bal Rachel avait suivit le conseil de sa mère, laissant Jesse la guider sur la piste et ensuite jusqu'à l'appartement , quand il la poussa contre la porte pour l'embrasser elle se laissa faire, quand il la guida jusqu'à sa chambre elle le laissa faire aussi, elle se laissa allongé sur le lit, elle se laissa embrasser se contentant de lui caresser le dos. Elle en avait marre du conseil de sa mère, elle attrapa la tête de Jesse entre ses mains pour approfondir et prendre le contrôle de ce baiser, alors qu'il glissait les mains sur ses cuisses, elle lui ôta sa veste de costume et s'attaqua à sa chemise. Il glissa ses mains le long de ses jambes en douceur pour lui enlever ses talons haut, elle le sentait durcir conte sa cuisse, c'était la première fois qu'elle se sentait aussi proche d'un homme et qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bien. Elle continua à déboutonner sa chemise, caressant son torse au fur et à mesure qu'il était dévoilé. Elle prenait de plus en plus confiance dans ses gestes, s'aventurant de plus en plus bas, sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres plus haut.

Il commença à lui enlever sa robe et puis d'un coup, plus rien. Elle ne sentait plus rien contre sa cuisse. Il enfonça sa tête dans le creux du coup de Rachel et commença à murmurer.

"Je suis désolé Rachel … je suis désolé"

"J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Je t'ai blessé ? Je t'ai fait mal ?" s'inquiéta Rachel en enlevant les mais de son torse par réflexe.

"Non, non, non, je suis désolé vraiment"

"C'est moi le problème ? Je ne suis pas assez bien ?" Commençait à s'impatienter Rachel, après tout c'était arrivé quand il avait commencé à lui enlever sa robe.

"Je... J'ai juste...Je suis désolé" Réussi-t-il simplement à articuler.

"C'est bon, pousse toi" elle repoussa fermement et parti en claquant la porte pour s'enfermer dans sa propre chambre de l'autre côté du couloir, elle était vraiment vexée.

"Rachel, j'ai trop bu ! Reviens je suis vraiment désolé !" Appelait Jesse, quand il entendu la porte de la chambre de Rachel claquer il se laissa tomber dans les oreillers, il se sentait vraiment nul. Il savait que l'alcool avait cet effet là sur lui il aurait pas du accepter tous ces verres.

* * *

Le week-end quand Rachel rentra chez sa mère, elle eu droit à un interrogatoire de de cette dernière, elle voulait tout les détails de la soirée de sa fille.

"Raconte moi !" Demanda Cuddy, en tendant à sa fille le bol de pop-corn, pour pouvoir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

"IL y a rien a dire maman."

"Oh aller Rachel, on s'est toujours tout raconté" Insista Cuddy

"Maman, il y a vraiment rien a dire, on est allé à au bal. On est rentré, Hayden n' était pas là, alors on est allé dans la chambre de Jesse, on avait a peine commencé, qu'il sait … il sait … dégonflé" conclu péniblement Rachel.

"Euh Rachel, quand tu dis 'dégonflé' tu veux bien sûr dire qu'il a changé d'avis, rassure moi "

"Non maman, il n'a simplement rien su faire ce soir là"

"Oh Rachel, je suis désolée ! " Cuddy prit sa fille dans ses bras, une première fois n'était jamais très glorieuse mais ça c'était pire.

"C'est ma faute tu crois ? C'est moi qui provoque ça ?" Demanda Rachel, elle était vraiment vexé et doutait beaucoup d'elle même.

"Non ! ça m'est arrivé aussi tu sais ! "

"Vraiment ?" Sa mère était une très belle femme, elle doutait vraiment qu'un jour un homme eu ce même genre de problème avec elle.

"Oui, il y a une quinzaine d'année, avant de sortir avec House, je sortais avec un homme plus jeune que moi appelé Lucas, je pense pas que tu t'en souvienne." Cuddy n'aimait pas parler de Lucas mais si ça permettait à Rachel de se sentir mieux dans sa peau alors ce n'était pas grave. "il était toujours un peu rapide, mais ce matin là il a battu tout les scores. 2 minutes top chrono, j'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever ma veste de tailleur"

"Oh"

"Oui, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut juste en parler tout les deux c'est tout. Tu sais House n'a pas toujours été au top de sa forme non plus hein!"

"Quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?" Coupa House qui venait de rentrer dans le salon

"Avoue-le House" Se moqua Cuddy

"Je te trouve drôlement ingrate sur ce coup là!"

"Et cette fois là , après le gala de charité hum ?"

"J'étais fatigué ! J'étais fatigué! " Se défendit House en se mettant à bouder comme un enfant de 5 ans.

Cette réaction fît bien rire les deux Cuddy sur le canapé. Bon Cuddy, avait un peu écorné la virilité de House, mais Rachel se sentait mieux, c'était ce qui avait de plus important pour le moment, elle se rattraperait avec House plus tard.

"Rachel, Jesse est resté à la fac ce week-end ?"

"Oui, je crois."

"Invite-le ici, parlez-vous"

"Maman, je suis pas certaine qui vous savoir dans la même maison, va vraiment l'aider…"

"Non mais nous on mange avec vous et puis on ira dormir dans l'appartement de House!"

Rachel en voulait beaucoup Jesse, mais d'un autre côté l'idée de sa mère n'était pas si mauvaise. Elle voulait vraiment tenter sa chance avec lui.

* * *

Le samedi soir donc, sur l'invitation de Rachel, Jesse avait quitté New-York en bus pour rejoindre Princeton. Il s'en voulait tellement, deux fois qu'il sortait avec Rachel, 2 fois qu'il n'assurait pas. Si son calcul était bon, c'était le fameux 3 eme rendez-vous, il ne devait pas ce louper cette fois. Une fois qu'il était arrivé à la villa, il avait salué les parents de Rachel et ils s'étaient tous mit à table. Rachel lui avait dit que ils devaient en parler pour pouvoir avancer, cependant avec les 2 médecins autour il comprenait pas trop comment, il s'était fait surprendre une fois alors qu'il était avec sa première copine, ça lui avait largement suffit. De plus le 'père' de Rachel l'intimidait beaucoup, d'après elle c'était normal il faisait cet effet à pas mal de gens.

IL regardait Rachel manger, elle portait un haut bleu ciel que Jesse aimait beaucoup car il faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs.

"Vous avez enfin retrouvé la direction des yeux de Rachel ?" Demanda House, en voyant le jeune homme perdu dans sa contemplation du visage de l'adolescente.

"Je… "Commença Jesse sans pour autant savoir quoi dire , il regarda Rachel à la recherche d'une aide. C'est finalement Cuddy qui le sauva.

"Laisse-le tranquille House. Vous revoulez de la viande jeune homme ?"

"Oui, je veux bien merci. " Répondit Jesse en tendant son assiette à Cuddy.

"Comment ce passe les études de médecines ?" Demanda poliment Cuddy

"J'ai oublié ce qu'était une nuit complète mais c'est vraiment passionnant"

"Rassurez-moi c'est la médecine qui vous tiens éveillé et pas Rachel hum ?" Demanda Housa

"House !" S'énerva Rachel

"Quoi ? Je demande c'est tout"

"A son grand regret malheureusement" blagua Jesse en retour. Ce gamin avait de la répartie ? House l'aimait peut-être bien au final.

"Une soirée de la fac est un bon choix pour draguer non ?" Il continua quand même son interrogatoire .

"Oui, enfin , ce n'est pas pour ça que j'y avais emmené Rachel"

"Oh ça va à d'autre, je sais comment ça se passe, sa mère et moi on s'est vu pour la première fois dans un bal!"

"A la librairie House" Rectifia Cuddy

"N'importe quoi ! Comment tu inventes!"

"House, tu y travaillais et c'est toi qui m'a donné mes livres de cours, combien de fois je vais devoir te le répéter ?"

"Tu as ta version et j'ai la mienne c'est tout."

"Oui dis plutôt que tu t'en souviens plus"

"J'ai une mémoire parfaite" Continua à nier House

"Oui, avoue que ce jour là c'est la blonde qui m'accompagnait qui a attiré ton attention" Ce jour là Lisa avait été chercher ses livres avec une amie qu'elle venait tout juste de se faire. Une grande blonde très mince et très jolie. Même si aujourd'hui se genre de fille de faisait plus peur à Cuddy à l'époque elle s'était sentie transparente à côté de son amie.

"Mais absolument pas je…"

"Ah oui et quelle est ta version House ?" Coupa Rachel, elle n'avait toujours entendu que celle de sa mère. Elle était curieuse d'entendre celle de House.

"C'était à un bal, ta mère était assise avec des amies dans un coin, amies qui ne lui arrivaient pas à la cheville soit-dit en passant. Bref je lui ai offert un verre, elle est venu me parler pour me remercier, on a parlé une bonne partie de la soiré, se moquant des gens autour de nous. Puis on a commencé un danser un slow, mais on a pas été jusqu'au bout" House coupa là sa phrase et son contenta d'échanger d'un regard légèrement pervers avec Cuddy. Rachel comprenait pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas reconnu à ce bal, House n'avait pas assez dansé avec sa mère que pour reconnaître la façon de danser de la jeune fille du bal masqué. Mais Rachel avait décidé de garder cette information pour elle, elle aimait l'idée d'être la seule à savoir qu'ils s'étaient rencontré avant. Et puis, sa mère lui avait dit que ne pas savoir avec qui tu flirt était justement le but du jeu, alors elle leur laissait cette part de 'suspense'. Peut-être qu'un jour elle leur dirait, peut-être.

C'est dans une ambiance un peu plus détendu que Cuddy servît le dessert. Après avoir pris le dessert et un café, House et Cuddy s'apprêtaient enfin à partir.

"Dans le premier tiroir de la salle de bain" glissa Cuddy à l'oreille de Rachel.

"Maman, tu me désespère tu sais ça ?" Rachel poussa sa mère vers la sortie et ferma la porte derrière elle. Sa mère avait autant de délicatesse que House parfois.

Elle attrapa Jesse par la main et le tira jusque dans sa chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit l'un en face de l'autre, les jambes croisés devant eux.

Jesse posa ses mains sur les genoux de Rachel et commença à parler le premier.

"Je suis désolée Rachel d'accord ? C'est très gênant pour moi, tu n'imagines même pas. L'alcool me fait ça, je le savais et j'aurais pas du boire autant ce soir là. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé, j'aurais vraiment voulu assurer pour ne pas te décevoir. "

"C'était vraiment l'effet de l'alcool?"

"Oui !"

"Ça n'avait rien a faire avec moi, tu me le promet?"

"Non bien sûr que non ! Attend, c'est pour ça que tu m'en veut ? Tu pensais que c'était ta faute ?"

"Ben … je …" Rachel baissa la tête gênée, elle lui en avait beaucoup voulu , alors que lui était aussi mal qu'elle, et si pas plus. IL se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser.

"Tu es la plus belle fille que j'a jamais rencontré, ne t'en fait pas pour ça." La rassura-t-il

"T'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre" Répondit Rachel, en lui rendant son baiser.

Il glissa ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour attraper ses hanches et la ramener contre lui. Il se laissa tomber en arrière, l'amenant avec lui dans sa chute. Il défit les boutons du haut de Rachel, puis le lui enleva. Il fît une pause pour admirer la poitrine de la jeune femme, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire la dernière fois.

Rachel s'occupa de la chemise de Jesse, tout en dévorant ses lèvres de baisers. Il savait que c'était la première fois pour Rachel, il décida donc de ne pas s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge tout de suite, pour ne pas l'effrayer, il voulait d'abord qu'elle se détende et qu'elle profite. Il commença donc par caresser son ventre plat, puis son dos et il se risqua enfin à glisser vers ses fesses. Quand il sentit Rachel sourire contre ses lèvres, il s'aventura plus haut et dégrafa le soutien- gorge.

Il la retourna , pour se retrouver au dessus d'elle. Il quitta enfin ses lèvres pour descendre, sur son menton, dans sa nuque avant de s'attaquer à sa poitrine. Rachel suivît ses mouvements en glissant une main dans les cheveux de Jesse alors que l'autre s'accrochait à ses épaules. Après quelques minutes passées à caresser et embrasser sa poitrine il commença à s'aventurer plus bas. Il recouvrit son ventre de baisers quand il arriva au niveau de son pantalon, il releva les yeux vers elle pour avoir son accord. Elle lui sourit, en passant ses mains dans ses cheveux, pour l'encourager sur sa lancée. Il défit le bouton de son jean, et tira dessus pour le faire descendre avant de l'enlever complètement. Il avait du se lever pour enlever le jean, elle en profita donc pour s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et lui enlever à son tour le pantalon qu'il portait. Ils étaient donc maintenant à égalité. Elle le laissa seul quelque instants pour aller chercher les préservatifs là où sa mère avait dit qu'ils étaient.

Quand elle fût de retour , il la repoussa à nouveau sur le lit, il déposa des centaines de baisers sur ses jambes en remontant de ses chevilles à ses cuisses. Il lui enleva le dernier sous -vêtement qu'elle portait, et elle fît subir le même sort à son boxer, puis lui tendit le petit emballage. Il l'enfila lui-même et se positionna. Comme n'importe quelle jeune fille à ce moment là, Rachel était très anxieuse. Mais Jesse était si doux qu'elle en perdait la tête. Elle encercla ses épaules avec ses bras, et le serra fort contre elle. Il profita de cette étreinte pour entrer doucement en elle. Une douleur lui vrilla le bas ventre, elle le serra contre elle un peu plus encore le temps que ça passe.

Quand enfin la douleur passa, elle lui fît comprendre qu'il pouvait commencer en l'embrassant . Comprenant le message, il commença ses coups de bassin.

D'abord doucement pour ne pas lui faire mal, puis encouragé par les soupirs de Rachel , il accéléra progressivement. Tout en continuant ses mouvements du bassin, il continuait à l'embrasser et à la caresser, jusqu'à ce que Rachel enfonce ses doigts dans ses omoplates et pousse un dernier soupir de plaisir. Elle continua à le caresser et à l'embrasser le temps que lui aussi atteigne le summum du plaisir.

Il se laissa tomber doucement sur elle, elle le serra un peu contre elle et ils restèrent comme ça le temps que leur respiration reprennent un rythme normal. Ensuite, ils roulèrent sur le côté et il se détacha d'elle pour enlever le préservatif et le jeter dans la petite poubelle du bureau juste à côté du lit. Il fît à nouveau demi-tour pour faire face à Rachel, il remonta le draps sur eux puis il ouvrît les bras pour l'inviter à s'y blottir, invitation qu'elle accepta toute suite.

"Jesse?" Demanda Rachel à voix basse comme si quelqu'un pouvait les entendre.

"Hum ?"

"Je suis contente que tu n'ai rien bu ce soir" Se moqua-t-elle

* * *

Quand Rachel arriva dans la cuisine le lendemain matin, elle fût surprise d'y trouver House et sa mère en train de faire la cuisine. Quelle heure était-il ? Rachel jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge. 12H30, effectivement. Elle ne pensait pas avoir dormis autant, en même temps elle était bien dans les bras de Jesse, il lui avait fallu beaucoup de volonté pour s'en extirper. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi House détestait que sa mère se lève tôt.

"Bonjour astre du jour" salua House pour se moquer de l'heure à laquelle Rachel se levait et surtout de la tête qu'elle abordait.

" 'Jour" Répondit-elle en se servant des céréales.

"La nuit a été courte?" demanda Cuddy, un regard plein de sous-entendu

"Maman, tu pourrais pas attendre que Jesse soit parti et que House ne sois plus dans la même pièce que nous avant de commencer ton interrogatoire ?" House était peut-être comme son père mais il y avait des limites quand même.

"Quoi? il dort toujours ?" S'étonna Cuddy, mais l'arrivé de Jesse dans la cuisine répondit à sa question.

"Dr Cuddy, Dr House" Salua poliment Jesse. Il se plaça ensuite derrière Rachel, posa les mains sur ses épaules ,se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue en lui glissant un "Bonjour" à l'oreille. Rachel savait que ses parents intimidaient Jesse alors elle ne lui reprocha pas d'être si peu démonstratif, même si un baiser n'aurait pas été de refus, tant pis elle l'aurait plus tard.

"Tu veux déjeuner Jesse?" Proposa Rachel

"Non, ça ira merci. Je dois rentrer pour la fac j'ai un cours à finir avant demain matin" Expliqua-t-il

"Prenez au moins une tartine" insista Cuddy

"D'accord" Fini par céder Jesse devant le regard insistant de la doyenne. Il comprenait maintenant Rachel quand elle disait que sa mère arrivait toujours à ses fins. Cuddy lui sourit et lui sortit du pain de la confiture et une cuillère alors que Jesse prenait place à côté de Rachel.

"Tu sais à quelle heure est ton prochain bus?" Demanda Rachel

"Je devrais en avoir un d'ici 30 minutes"

"Ok, on se dépêche alors"

Une fois le petit déjeuné enfilé, Rachel et Jesse retournèrent dans la chambre de l'adolescente pour aller y chercher les affaires de son colocataire. Rachel en profita pour lui voler un baiser, celui auquel elle n'avait pas eu le droit quelques minutes plus tôt.

"Mes parents ne t'auraient pas tué si tu avais fait ça toute à l'heure tu sais ?" Se moqua Rachel

"Je sais mais c'était...bizarre"

"Et devant Hayden à l'appart ça sera bizarre?" Voulu s'assurer Rachel

"Non bien sûr que non" Répondit Jesse en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

"Tant mieux alors."

"Aller là dedans ! On arrête de se bécoter et on se bouge, Vous allez être en retard sinon" Coupa House depuis le couloir.

"Est-ce que ton père à un sixième sens ou une caméra caché?" Demanda Jesse en feignant de regarder autour de lui à la recherche d'une caméra.

"Disons que House est … très perspicace" Répondit Rachel en rigolant, ce terme était vraiment un euphémisme pour décrire House. "Viens, je t'amène jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus"

* * *

Plus tard dans l'après midi, House quitta la villa pour aller faire un poker avec Wilson. Cuddy en profita pour rejoindre Rachel qui regardait la télé dans sa chambre. Elle toqua à la porte.

"Je peux entrer?"

"Vas-y" Cuddy entra et s'assit sur le lit à côté de sa fille.

"Tu veux en parler ?" Elles avaient toujours été proche sa fille lui avait toujours tout raconté. Son premier rendez-vous, son premier baisé, son premier copain mais une première fois c'était différent et Cuddy comprendrait si Rachel ne voulait pas lui en parler, garder ça pour elle. Cuddy n'en n'avait jamais parlé non plus, hormis à sa meilleure amie de l'époque.

"Tu avais eu mal ?" demanda Rachel en baissant les yeux un peu honteuse.

"Non pas que je m'en souvienne, mais j'avais bu ce soir là, alors tu sais…"

"Alors c'était vraiment avec House ?" Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais Rachel n'avait jamais trop cru à cette histoire. L'histoire de couple qui se rencontre à l'université et qui ne se quitte plus (ou presque) c'était un peu bizarre, surtout quand on connaissait House.

"Oui oui"

"Et House le savait ?"

"Que je couchait avec lui ? Oui je pense qu'il l'a remarqué" Répondit Cuddy en riant

"Mais non, je veux dire que c'était ta première fois?"

"oh, je ne lui ai jamais dit. Mais je crois qu'il le savait"

"Pourquoi ?"

"J'avais entendu parler de lui sur le campus, rare étaient les personnes qui n'avaient pas entendu son nom. Les gens disait qu'il était un homme à femme, jamais plus de quelques nuits avec la même fille, souvent des coups d'un soir d'ailleurs, les filles disaient qu'il était doué, que ses gestes étaient rapides et précis, qu'il ne perdait jamais de temps en préliminaires. Pourtant ce soir là , il a été doux et gentil, il a prit son temps, il m'a demandé si j'étais prête, … Alors oui je pense qu'il savait"

"Et tu avais saigné ?"

"Non, et dieu merci parce que si House avait encore eu des doutes il n'en n'aurait plus eu après" Cuddy ria en imaginant la tête de House si ça c'était produit. "J'en conclu que toi oui?" Demanda Cuddy en prenant une des mains de sa fille dans les siennes.

"J'ai eu assez mal….Mais c'est passé assez vite" Rajouta Rachel devant le regard inquiet de sa mère. "Et j'ai saigné aussi."

"Et Jesse en a dit quoi ?"

"Ben … rien. Il a été super. Il a attendu que la douleur passe et il m'a aidé à changer les draps ensuite, qu'est-ce que tu voulais qu'il dise ? Il ne pouvait rien y faire"

"Et après ça c'est mal passé n'est-ce pas?"

"De quoi ? Quand ?" Demanda Rachel étonnée, ça se passait très bien avec Jesse

"Ben ce matin, enfin ce midi plutôt, il l'avait bizarre, il t'as à peine salué" Cuddy se souvenait quand elle avait eu son premier copain, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'embrasser n'importe où, ce qui énervait énormément Arlène.

"Oh! Ça! Ça c'est votre faute"

"Notre faute ?"

"Vous l'intimidez avec House !"

"Ok, House je peux comprendre mais moi ?" Cuddy était un peu vexée.

"Maman ce matin tu l'as limite forcé à manger"

"Mais je voulais juste être gentille."

" Tu lui as fait ton regard de 'directrice d'hôpital' pour qu'il mange!"

"J'ai pas de regard de 'directrice d'hôpital' " Se défendit Cuddy

"Oh que si ! C'est le même que "Rachel range ta chambre" et "House va faire des consultations" !" se moqua Rachel "Ce regard m'a traumatisé jusqu'à mes 4 ans environs , quand j'avais le droit à ce regard c'est que ça allait barder pour moi. Mais Jesse il n'y est pas habitué lui. "

"Attend ? seulement 4 ans ? Il s'est passé quoi après pour que tu n'ais plus peur ?"

"House m'a apprit à te faire les yeux doux pour te calmer"

Bien sûr House, pensa Cuddy il n'avait jamais été d'une grande aide dans ce genre de moment pour l'éducation de Rachel.

"Et je peux voir à quoi ressemble ces 'yeux doux' ?" Demanda Cuddy

Rachel lui fît son regard de petite fille sage. Et effectivement maintenant qu'elle le regardait avec attention c'était le même regard que House faisait pour échapper aux consultations ou aux disputes. Et bordel, Rachel avait raison c'était trop mignon ! Même si sa fille avait 19 ans elle ne pu pas s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras. Ce qui fît bien rire la jeune fille.

"Je vois que sur toi par contre ce genre de regard marchera toujours" continua à ce moquer Rachel mais elle répondit quand même à l'étreinte de sa mère.

* * *

Le soir même dans la chambre de House et Cuddy, ils étaient installé l'un contre l'autre. Cuddy réfléchissait, est-ce que House avait vraiment compris ce soir là ? Ou est-ce qu'elle s'était fait des idées ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment été plus doux pour elle ?

"Demande le moi !" Fini par dire House, comme si c'était une évidence.

"De quoi tu parles ?"

"Je sais pas ce que c'est, mais tu y réfléchis depuis une demi heure, alors demande moi et après on en parle plus!"

"Je réfléchi à rien !"

"Cuddy même le comateux du 3eme peut t'entendre réfléchir à l'heure qu'il est! Alors dit moi " Demanda-t-il comme un enfant qui veut connaitre son cadeau.

"Ok alors… est-ce que à l'époque tu avais compris que, que c'était la première fois pour moi ?" Finit-elle par dire un peu gênée. Soit House répondait sérieusement soit il se foutait d'elle durant les 10 prochains jours.

"Ben bien sûr! Tu me prend pour quoi ? J'étais pas un débutant, moi, contrairement à certaine." Se moqua House

"Très drôle" Elle le savait elle n'allait n'aurait pas dû lui dire il allait se moquer d'elle maintenant. Elle tourna de façon à lui tourner le dos. Le déni marchait assez bien avec House, il finissait toujours par s'excuser.

"Oh Cuddy râle pas. Mais si ça peut te rassurer c'était la première fois pour moi aussi"

"Oh c'est bon arrête de te moquer House" Répondit Cuddy sans pour autant le regarder

"Non je suis sérieux, tu es la première et la seule fille qui a eu assez confiance en moi que pour me laisser faire ça pour elle"

"Vraiment ?" Cuddy accepta enfin de se retourner vers lui

"Vraiment " Confirma-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Je suis contente que tu ais été mon premier House"

" Si je pouvais être le dernier ça serait bien aussi" répondit House dans un élan soudain de romantisme.

"Oh , ça je peux rien te promettre. Il est possible que je t'étripe avant" Répondit Cuddy en rigolant.


End file.
